


It looks good together

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter (all media types), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Linny - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Carry On Reference, F/F, F/M, I don't know, No magic mentioned, So Basically Luna's lived in the Muggle world for a while, So she doesn't use much magic, but they still have it, just an idea I've had for a while, linny - Freeform, past relationship, sort of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Linny coffee shop au, with a terrible writer. So basically, an idea that has the potential to be fluffy and adorable that might have been ruined by yours truly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm a terrible writer.

      Luna smoothed her soft blue dress around her hips. She looked in the mirror, braiding her dirty-blonde hair behind her ears. She smiled at the ground. It was finally here. She could barely believe it. She glanced at the ticking cat clock on the wall, and headed towards the door, pulling on her lavender poncho to combat the chill.

      She locked the door, and walked slowly towards the coffee shop where she was supposed to meet Ginny, lost in thought. She could barely believe it, hadn't been able to believe it when Ginny had told her.

      _Luna unlocked the door sleepily. She was surprised to see Ginny on the other side. "Ginny? Come in. Is something wrong?" She'd said, holding the door open as Ginny walked in. Ginny looked tired, and flopped down on the couch. She was wearing a white shirt with a girl swinging in a tree and a grey skirt._

_"I don't know. I guess that's a matter of perspective." Luna sat down across from her and waited for her to explain. "I... just kind of figured something out, and I acted on it, and I just don't really know how to feel about it." Luna was itching for details, but didn't say anything. Ginny's light brown eyes found Luna's. "I just... hope it's worth it."_

_"You know Harry and I have been together for five years. And you know, at the beginning, I thought I loved him. he was the best But then I started noticing other people, someone I'd liked before Harry, just never had the courage to tell them. And, I don't know, I just eventually couldn't ignore that I didn't feel anything. And, just a few days ago, I broke up with him. I haven't seen him since." Ginny sighed. Luna tried to ignore the feeling like she was in an elevator. It felt like Ginny was trying to say something else, Luna just wasn't sure what. Ginny was silent, watching Luna's face, and intertwining her red hair in her fingers, over and over again. "You know what you told me in third year? I guess what I'm trying to say, is, well, the same thing you said then." It took Luna a second._ Oh. Oh. Third year was when she had finally admitted to Ginny that she liked girls, leaving out the most relevant detail. 

       _Ginny sighed. "what I'm trying to say, Luna, is that I like_ you." _And then the distance between the two got shorter, and Luna wasn't even sure who had leaned forward, but suddenly their lips met and Ginny's lips were soft and warm and wonderful. Luna pulled away._

_"A perfect G note."_

     Luna woke from her memory at the sight of the coffee house. It was painted a pale lavender, and had a wooden sign with the name hanging from the top of the entrance. There were flowers growing in the window boxes, and there was a girl with blue hair and purple cat eye glasses sitting outside and sipping tea. Luna smoothed her hair back, and pushed the door open. She didn't see Ginny anywhere, so she went up to the counter and ordered a cup of tea from the pink haired boy at the counter, and then sat in a window seat. 

       Ginny walked quickly towards the coffee shop she had asked Luna to meet her at. She was going to be late! She finally pushed the door open, out of breath. She scanned the shop, pulling off her black pea coat, revealing the green blouse and jeans underneath. 

     "Ginny!" She turned, and saw Ginny in the corner, sipping tea, her eyes wide and hair coming out of the braid over her shoulder. Ginny smiled in spite of herself, and walked over to where Luna was sitting. 

      "Hey. Sorry I'm late, there was a bit of a problem with my cat." Luna smiled. 

 "It's fine, really. What happened with Minerva?" Ginny sighed.

   "She was coughing up hairballs and stuff all over the place, and I think her stomach's bothering her." 

 "I'm sorry. I hope she gets better. Anyway, how are you?" 

 "I'm better. And seeing you is always good, of course." Luna blushed. 

 "Same to you. Do you want me to go get you something to drink?" Ginny stood up. 

 "I'll come with you." They walked up to the counter together, and Luna smiled slightly as Ginny ordered a peppermint latte. "Do you want to go outside?" Luna nodded, grabbing her poncho from the table as they walked out of the building. Ginny squeezed Luna's hand, and Luna squeezed back. Ginny held the door for Luna, not once letting go of her hand. Ginny glanced over at the girl with the purple cat eye glasses, who was smiling at their joined hands. "What?" 

       "Nothing. I just... think you two are cute together, that's all. You're almost as cute as my best friend and his boyfriend." Luna looked over and laughed. 

        "Thanks, I guess." Ginny nodded her agreement. 

        They walked out onto the street. Ginny looked over at Luna. This could work. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you spotted the Carry On reference, or know why I like G notes, I love you forever.


End file.
